Remeber Me?
by Seppuku Tamashi
Summary: SRRY PPLZ! BUT I GAVE IT TO MY FRND CUZ I STPD RITING ITSO SHE WILL RITE THE REST...IT WILL BE A BIT DIFF..BUT PLZ REVEIW IT! GOMEN! Will delete when first chapter is up...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: NO Own Naruto..As Why I Can Make Him A Girl...Yay!

_Flashback_

Talk

_**Demon Thinking**_

**Demon Talk**

Thinking

* * *

Flashback- - -

_"Aara-kun (hic) will I(hic) s(hic)ee you again(hic)?" Nari cried. Her head was on Gaara's shoulder. Tears wetting his shirt. Her best friend was leaving. She didn't want him to leave. "Let's make a promise. A promsie of that when i return again to see you or something...i will marry you. Ne."he said. "H-hai(hic).." she wrapped her arms more tightly around Gaara's nekc.. "D-dont (hic) leave(hic)!" _

_"Gomen N-chan but i have to..." He wrapped his small arms around Nari's waist. Aishiteru, Aara-kun" she whispered in his ear. "Aishiteru, N-chan."_

Flashback End- - -

That was when they were thre. Nari's feeling for Gaara increased over nine years of him not with her. The promise they made still rang throught her head. _'...I will marry you...'. _.She will never forget them.

Now Nari was standing in front of Gaara. Well not in-in front of Gaara...but..yeah, She looked at him. His eye's were not the same. They were cold and had a murderous tint in them. Nari's heart cracked under his gaze. 'He..he doesn't remember. He doesn't remember. I..he was the only reason i wanted to evern live. To be able to see him smile again. I see him now and he..doesn't looke like Aara-kun...THAT'S NOT AARA-KUN!!!!' she screamed.**'Kit calm down He remembers.' **the fox said. Calming her down a bit. _**'I hope..'**_.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: No Own Naruto....Well Heres The Second Chapter To (Re)Member Me?

Talk

thinking

**Demon Talk**

**_Demon thinking_**

* * *

Chapter Two- - -

'NO! He doesn't remeber me or the promise!' Gaara was talking to Sasuke who jumped from the tree he was currently sitting on. 'His...his voice is so cold. Never was his voice so cold.' Nari moved towards Gaara. She raised her hand up and was about to tap him on the shoulder when sand wrapped around her wrist.

She looked at the slowly moving sand. Memories flashed through her mind. All the memories of when she spent time with Gaara. When he actually smiled.

Flashback- - -

_"Oi! What are you doing!?" Gaara telled at the three men beating up a blonde girl. "Were killing the demon!" one of the men said. The rest nodded."She is not a demon!" "Who asked you kid. Go back to your mother and ler us finish what the Yondaime started." 'I'll show you a demon...' Gaara sent his sand to the three men. The sand wrapped around there bodies. Gaara raised his hand and squeezed his fist..._

Flashback End- - -

The sand was around her arm going towards her neck.

Flashback- - -

_'Ah...the whit ceiling, again. How so have i _not_ missed you.'Nari thought staring at the ceiling. She felt a gaze on her. She turned her head to think it was the Sandaime. Nope, she meet jade green eyes that belonged to a red-headed boy. "W-who are you?" she asked. "Gaara. What is your name?" Gaara replied. "M-my name is Nari U-uzumaki. C-can i call y-you Aara?_

_" 'Ksy then I will cal you N-chan" Nari grimanced at teh name, but shrugged it off. "Oi, Gaara when i get out of the hospital, do you wanna get ramen with me?" Nari asked. He nodded. She pumped her fist in the air chanting 'Ramen' overs and overs again. A smile made its way on to Gaara's face..... _

Flashback End- - -

The sand was already up and around her waist. Sasuke and Sakura were screaming at Nari to do get away or do...SOMETHING.

Flashback- - -

_"Ne, Aara-kun. How long you stayin here?" Nari asked. Gaara put his chopstickes down and put his hand up to his chin. Nari giggled. "About a month." he replied smiling that he made her laugh."Well..how about you sleepover at my house?"_

_"You have a house?"_

_"Yea, I live with Kaa-san and Tou-san."_

_"Oh.."_

_"Demo, they look nothing like me..."_

_"..'kay"_

_"So do you wanna spend the night?" she was nearly bouncing on her seat. He nodded his head. "YATTA!" she jumped from her seat paid the bill and grabbed Gaara's arm, and dragged him home. "KAA-SAN!!" Nari yelled. A man with a scar on his nose came out from the kitchen drying his hands. "Ah..Nari-chan. Who is this?" he asked. "This is Aara-kun his real name thought is Gaara but i call him Aara-kun." she grinned. He nodded and ruffled Gaara's hair a bit. "Iruka, were are you?" said a voice from behind the wall. "Tou-san!" Nari ran behind the wall and a light 'thud' was heard. Nari came out from behind the wall dragging along a grey haired mand. "Aara-kun this is Tou-san. Tous-san this is Aara-kun." she looked up at the man then back at Gaara. "Cyclops..." the man glared, Naris giggled. "Ma, Ma Kakashi it's just a nickname get over it." said Iruka. "Hai.." "Kaa-san, Tou-san can Aara-kun stay the night. ONEGAI." she begged them. The two men looked down at her. "Okay but..he has to ask for permission. Gaara..." iruka demended. Gaara nodded and was out of the house. He came back in a few minutes and had his stuff with him. "Yay!" Nari glomped him...._

Flashback End- - -

The sand was already up to her neck. Nari smiled a sad smile no one has seen before. Tears falling. "Gomen, Aara-kun. I promised you i'd never cry, demo..your hurting me...aishiteru, Aara-kun." Gaara just looked at Nair his hand up in the air forming into a fist.

Kakashi suddenly appered. "Nari!" he yelled. The sand that was around Nari dropped off of her and went back to Gaara. "T-tou-san?" she cried. Tears still running down her face. "Are you hurt?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Sakura ran when the sand got up to her chest. Nari nodded. "Were?" he looked at he no injury was visiable. "Here..." Nair held up her hand and placed it on her chest right on her heart. Kakashi just looked at her. 'Her heart hurt why...' as if she read his mind "He doesnt remeber the promise..." tears fallinf more faster now. He knew about the promsie. Nari told him and Iruka when he left. He looked up and saw a completly diffrent Gaara. Kakashi shook his head at the boy. He picked Nari up and took ot the roofs of the village. The Sand sibiling's left.

* * *

A/N: DONE!!! Man it looks longer on paper. How the hell did it get to short??? Ah well...Chapter Two done.

Next Time On Memeber Me-

Time Skip- - -Invasion of Sound

Nari went after Sasuke and Gaara....(a/n: the rest has to be figured out..still writing this part...)

Ja Ne Mina!


	3. Chapter 3

SRRY PPLS BUT REMEBER ME WILL BE ON HIATUS CUZ I HAVE THE STATE TEST COMIN UP... -.-! I HAVE BEEN RITIN THE STORY BUT I DNT HAVE MUCH TIME ON MY HANDS TO PUT IT ON THE COMPUTER GOMENASI!!!

ARIGATOU- CHOCOLATE-CHAN


End file.
